


Don't Walk On The Grass

by BulletproofFurniture



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, watersports mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofFurniture/pseuds/BulletproofFurniture
Summary: He still isn’t sure how he got Hanzo to agree to this - usually such a private person, Hanzo had consented surprisingly easily to this display. They aren't hidden or anything, in the middle of this riverside park at midnight, with a nearby streetlight illuminating the scene.





	Don't Walk On The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please don't fuck in public. It's super illegal and also??? Not cool to involve unsuspecting people in your sex life???? But this is fiction so it's okay, I guess.

“Such a slut,” Hanzo says affectionately, three fingers deep in Jesse’s ass and still going. Jesse shudders and covers his face, leaned over the railing overlooking a river in a dark, cold park. “Just letting me fuck you, where anyone can see. So _needy_.”

“H-Han,” Jesse protests weakly, and groans when Hanzo works in his pinky. He doesn’t need it but he wants it, _God_ he wants it.

“It’s so easy to get you loose,” he continues as if Jesse had never interrupted. Jesse whines, but can’t help moving back against Hanzo’s fingers. It’s just too _good_. “I don’t have a condom. You sprang this on me so unexpectedly; I hope you don’t mind walking back to the outpost, dripping my come.”

“God, _yes_ ,” Jesse grits, erection bouncing between his legs. “Give it to me good, Hanzo, I _need_ it.”

“I know you do,” he cooes, sliding out his fingers and wiping them unceremoniously on Jesse’s jeans, bunched around his thighs. Jesse hears Hanzo’s clothes rustling behind them, and the pull of a zipper. He glances around to make sure they’re still alone, and cants his ass out more. Hanzo chuckles huskily behind him, and Jesse feels the blunt head of his cock against his entrance. “So _eager_. What will you do if someone sees?”

“I-I don’t -- _Hanzo_ ,” Jesse moans as Hanzo starts pushing in. He still isn’t sure how he got Hanzo to agree to this - usually such a private person, Hanzo had consented surprisingly easily to this display. They aren't hidden or anything, in the middle of this riverside park at midnight, with a nearby streetlight illuminating the scene. Jesse’s dick throbs at the thought of all of him on display with Hanzo behind him, claiming him.

Hanzo doesn’t ease into it, but starts fucking him fast and hard. The slap of skin-on-skin echoes through the empty park, and Jesse’s hands tighten on the railing. As if reading his mind, Hanzo reminds him, “Don’t touch yourself,” a rule Jesse had agreed to in order for Hanzo to fuck him out here like this. Jesse feels Hanzo’s hands slide up the front of his shirt as Hanzo plasters himself to Jesse’s back, and he cries out weakly as Hanzo pinches and tugs at his nipples.

“Look to the left,” Hanzo whispers, twisting his nipples cruelly. He doesn’t stop his fast pace, hips crudely slapping against Jesse’s. Jesse whimpers and looks, and sees a shadowy figure standing a few meters away. The front of his coat moves rhythmically. “He’s masturbating to you getting fucked by me.” Jesse groans, voice high, and feels precome dripping from his dick. “Out here in the open, where anyone could see, getting claimed.” _Oh God, oh God_ , Jesse murmurs breathlessly. Hanzo ignores him. “I could piss on you right here, mark my territory like a dog, and no one would even blink.”

Jesse comes hard with a sharp cry, making a mess of the front of his jeans and the concrete in front of him. Hanzo’s hips stutter with his surprise, then he barks out a laugh and goes faster. “God, what a slut,” he says breathlessly, fucking Jesse harder as he shakes and shivers. “So dirty, and just for _me_.” Jesse feels Hanzo stutter and still, and then slowly pull out. He presses his thumb to the side of Jesse’s asshole, red and wet and fucked-out.

There’s been no rustling of clothes; Jesse shivers at the thought of Hanzo staring at him like this, dick still out and wet, with a stranger watching them both. His asshole clenches, and he feels a glob of come slide out and down his ballsack. “Lovely,” Hanzo murmurs, and finally pulls up Jesse’s jeans, and then his own. Jesse straightens, and grimaces at the squishy feeling between his legs. He can’t decide whether he regrets not wearing underwear.

“Let’s go home,” Hanzo suggests. Jesse hums in agreement, and leans down for a kiss. The stranger is walking away, presumably satisfied, and Jesse shivers as he thinks about the entire experience.

“We should definitely do this again,” he says, linking their fingers together. Hanzo hands him a tissue, and Jesse halfheartedly attempts to wipe the come off the front of his pants.

“I agree,” Hanzo says, squeezing his hand affectionately. “You’ve definitely given me some new ideas.”


End file.
